This Frozen Heart
by xxBrandN3WEyesxx
Summary: Amy Lee is joined my her sisters Elsa and Anna when a mysterious magic enters the kingdom of Aderellne.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Desolation Road

A~N: hey everyone, its Rebel, aka xxBeandN3Weyesxx. okay so i just got back from seeing cinderalle for my little sisters birthday (dont gget me started) and it was the first time i saw frozen. so now im going to be writing a fanfiction about it with my OC. Hope you guys enjoy' and sorry if i have somethings wrong ive only seen the short that comes before Cinderla. I'd like to thank Jess and Hayley (NOT FROM THAT GAY BAND PARAMOR) for helpin me come up with ideas for charaters and help with names.

-Flashback to 1834-

I'm running in the hall of my parents', the king and queen of Adreneldne, castle when suddenly something grabs me from the curtains. I scream as im dragged in until I see my sister Ana in the curtain. "Ana! WTH!" I yelled at her. "Oh be quiet Amy Lee!" she says "Elsa is coming to here to find us!" Just then the door opens and Elsa comes into the room and grabs both of us "I caught you" she yells but I ran away with Anna in my arms and we ran to the door. "Get back here!" Elsa yelled and shot a ice bolt at me and Ana. The ice hit Ana in the head but i pushed her out of the way and the ice bolt went into me and froze my heart. "Amy Lee!" Elsa and Ana both screamed. Suddenly our parents ran into the room. "What the-" my mom said but then my dad ran in the room and bitch slapped Elas. He then picked me up and told my mom "We need to take her to... the trolls" and they go on the boat and sailed there. That night, though, there was a hurricane. The boat was beaten by terible waves and lighting struck it which set it on fire. My parents were standing on the deck and a wave grabbed them (A~N: the water was magical and could grab people) and i cried. As I was crying a lightning bolt struck me and went to my heart. The fire from the lightning bolt surrounded my heart but it didn't melt the ice sadly.

That morning I woke up on the beach of Aderlane. A creepy man started walking over to me. I was scared and didn't know what to do so I pointed my hands at him like Elza does sometimes and fire &amp; ice shot out of my hands and killed the man. Now that I had ice powers I flew back to the catsle on a ice dragon I made.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 2: Sweet Scarafic/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A lot of years later, I'm 17 years old. Now that my parents are dead I usually stay in my room alot also I stay in my room because I don't want to hurt Ana or Elsa with my fire and ice powers./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I wake up in my bed but I feel odd... like something is wrong. I look up and see a shadow that is kind of the same height of Ana in the corner of the room. I pull the covers off of myself and walk to the corner. Suddenly the shadow jerks the covers off of me! It was... ANA!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wake up Amu Lee!" Said Ana very happily. I don't know why she's always so happy. Our parents are dead but more importantly my heart is frozen and needs to be melted which might kill me but I'm willing to take the chance./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fuck off! Ana." I answer back to her. I close the curtains and then go to my bathroom. In the mirror I look at myself. It was obvious I was the prettiest of my sisters but that not me saying that. People of the kingdom and workers often tell me I'm pretty. I'm also not saying that my sisters are ugly. Their not, they're pretty... sorta. Anyways in the mirror I watch myself as I brush my hair. My hair is originally black because of when my heart was frozen it turned black because i was evil. But I just dyed my hair to look like Hayley Williams' (A~N: FROM MISERY BUSINESS U FUK HOLES NOT THE NEW GAY PARAMORSE) hair. I was pretty than her though and if I was her I wouldn't have broken up with Josh he's so fucking hot but anyways I started running a bath when suddenly I heard a scream coming from the next room. I ran out of my room which I don't usually do to keep my sisters safe from myself. In the room was Elsa looking at the closet. The scream had come from... ELSA!/div 


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 3: The Green Gentlewoman/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A~N: So I didnt have any school yesterday and i was able to write chapter. Except ore soon!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The next day I woke up in the middle of the nightt because of a storm. A tree fell on our garage and Ana woke me up to go check it out. I used my hand as a torch because I have fire powers. The hall was dark but I wasnt scared i had to be brave for Elna and Ana./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"In the garage was a large, big opening in the wall. A tree poked in from the side. "That must've been the tree that fell into the garage" I said to myself. I used my air powers to blow the tree back up and then fixed the wall./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Owch!" yelled a voice/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I screamed but turned around but I wasnt scared i had to be brave for Elna and Ana and see what the voice came from./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It was a woman in a green dress. Her hair was frizzy and grey and her face was a little wrinkly. She was obviously old. I helped her up and got a look of her face. It was wrinkly and obviously weathered./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You have saved me!" The woman said. "My name is The Green Gentlewoman"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Like the Panic; At The Disco (A~N: Hayley This is The Song I Was Talking To You About) song? OMG!" I said to the Green Gentlewoman./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" Yes" she said. Next thing i know she grabs my hand but not like we were holding hands im not a fucking fag and she said "Now you get a wish."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Really?" I said back. I couldnt think of an idea so I put the woman in my pocket so I could make a wish whenever i wnated to or knew what I was goinng to ask./div 


End file.
